


The Slayers Doctor

by experimenter19



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimenter19/pseuds/experimenter19
Summary: weeks following the Icon of sins defeat the slayer pat a visit to Dr Elena
Kudos: 12





	The Slayers Doctor

Weeks following the icon of sins defeat, news has spread across the globe the forces of hell have been stopped.

The Doomslayer sat back in his chair as he scrolled through various news outlets to see anything of interest.

That when a news article caught his attention.

It was about a doctor preaching about him.

He would have written it off like all the others saying they owe him an outstanding debt.

The name of this one caught his attention.

It was none other than Doctor Elena Richardson.

He'd recognized her anywhere after listening to her audio files during his time in the arc complex.

He recognized her shift in tone from each log he listened to.

When you spend most of your time hunting demons and stopping the forces of hell.

Specific needs are bound to pop up from time to time; after all, he is a human male.

"So you're more than a mindless killing machine after all," Hayden sneered.

While the doom slayer was fighting, he went over any information he picked up in the field.

He didn't even try to hide his amusement when he stumbled across Elena's logs.

"I'll start locating her now." After about 20 minutes, he found her.

"I found her. Step into the portal when you are ready and make sure to use protection," Hayden didn't even bother to hide his smug tone.

The slayer took a shower before cleaning his armor, making sure to have an emergency evac portal at the ready.

With all his gear set, he stepped through the portal.

When he finally came out on the other side, he was in the attic safe zone.

He stood before many of the many buildings that make up the zone.

Of course, a red alert went off, putting him on edge.

"Hey, it's him, it's the slayer!" I random voice shouts.

Before long, a small crowd surrounded him.

All give him a thank you for saving them, Telling him he is the best.

But he didn't bother with the useless Pleasantries as he walked forward.

Everyone got out of his way, not wanting to block him.

**With Elena**

The doctor was sitting in her room after giving her speech earlier, thanking the slayer.

She sat in her chair with tight blue jeans, sock, and a white blouse that highlighted her curves with jet black hair.

And of course, her block body shaped glasses framing her face.

All showed off her attractive late 20's body.

Her body was what some would call perfect.

She was eating her dinner for the night, which was simple chicken soup.

She was brought out of her meal when she heard screaming outside. 

She was in the fourth-floor apartment complex.

She looked out the windows and almost forgot to breathe when she recognized that build and armor.

From the reports they gathered during the demon invasion, he was the slayer.

She couldn't believe he was here of all places, and it looks like he was entertaining the building she was in.

She started having naughty thoughts as she ground her leg together; she was wet.

A few minutes later, she heard the loud food step of movements outside her door.

She quickly put us noise cancelers she had installed so no one would know she was flicking the bean.

She is a well-respected member of the scientific field. 

The last thing anyone needs to know about her is her personal fantasies of the slayer.

She can get rather loud at times.

Then someone knocked on the door.

She walked up to it, calming herself before cracking the door open to be met with the gaze of the slayer.

She opens the door, letting him in, trying her best to suppress the excitement.

He looks her in the eyes.

"You can put your gear over here," she pointed to an empty corner of the living room.

He carefully laid down his weapons, not wanting to damage her apartment.

He took off his helmet and rested it on her coffee table.

She brought out a metal chair she had lying around, hoping it's strong enough to handle his weight.

Surprising to them both, it held his weight.

She sat across from him on her couch with a smile across her face.

There was an awkward silence before the slayer spoke.

"Is there anything you want to know?" He said with a deep but calming voice

That when he. Price a hungry look in her eyes.

"Please, you have to tell me your story from the beginning!"

He had a reluctant look in his eye.

It took two whole hours to finish the condensed version of his journey up till now.

Elena was very diligent in writing down every detail.

The part that intrigues her the most was if what he said is right from an alternate timeline or dimension.

This led her to conclude that hell as they know it is a kind of nexus between different reality or timelines.

The scientist in her is having a field day at this.

After all, it's not every day you are in the presence of the DoomSlayer.

They took detailed notes of his armor and weapons.

By the time their talk was over, it was ten at night.

"You must be tired. Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Elena urged.

She grabs him by the hand, practically dragging him with her to her room.

The moment the door closed, she Pounced on him, locking lips with him.

She finally pulled away, and her hand was resting on his from what she could feel was not so little Friend.

This all happened so fast. By the time the slayer knew what was going off, he felt her hand down there.

In the next few moments, we're a complete blackout to him.

**LEMON START**

One second she was hanging off the next. 

She was kicked flat on his back but naked.

He would have spoken, but he lost his voice as his eye gazed at the perfect nude body of Elena.

His hammer was standing proud, ready for action.

She gave a soft but firm grip as she marbles at its size and how defined it is.

It was quickly a whole 10 inches, and she can't wait to have it inside her.

But that can wait… a little foreplay is needed from time to time.

Pushing her hair behind her ear, she marvels for a few seconds before slowly and deliberately licks the tip.

Based on the slayer reaction to this action, he liked it.

She drags her tongue up and down his shaft, enjoying the warmth coming off it.

Then she started socking the head, getting groans from the slayer.

His free hand fingered her pussy, intending to get the proper amount of lubricant for the promised land.

She bobbed her head up and down, increasing in speed before deep throating him.

The slayer starts bucking from the pleasure, causing his member to go deeper.

I phased by this, and she continued pleasuring him for saving humanity.

Eventually, the sensation was too much, and the slayer shot his seed down her throat.

Unable to take it all, she let his member go with a pop.

When his Orgasm finally died down, he looked to see her face and breast covered in his seed.

She slowly licked herself clean, making sure to let out loud moans with each lick of her fingers.

She giggled from seeing his stupefied expression.

"I'd love to continue the foreplay, but I'm too horny to wait much longer."

She predatory crawled over him and enjoyed her sensitive breast drag along with his ripped muscles.

She sat up with the line king up her entrance hovering over his tip.

She slowly lowered herself. Her voice hitched when the slayer parted her lips.

She sank down partly before taking him down to the base.

The slayer's mind went blank as his sense was over; we held by the warm walls of her pussy.

It took a few moments, but Elena finally got used to the feel of him inside her.

She slowly and deliberately lifted up her lips before sinking down. 

Both stifled to let out a moan.

Liking this feeling, she repeated the action till she got in a nice rhythm.

Both lost themselves in the pleasure before Elena fell forward, locking lips with him.

The slayer used his hand, grabbing her soft, pliable ass guiding her up and down.

He had to be careful not to hurt her as he couldn't live with the guilt of harming the innocent.

The slayer was relishing the feeling of her soft breast against his chest.

He continued thrusting till he couldn't hold it anymore.

He ultimately came deep inside her.

The moment she felt his seed, her wall contracted, wanting to get as much out as possible.

Her mind went blank from the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

They stayed in the position for who knows how long as before she sat up, putting her hand on the headboard.

Jumping on the new opportunity, he grabbed a handful of her breasts, playing with them before socking on them.

Elena stifled moans as he assaulted her breast.

He sat up, causing her arms and leg to wrap around him as loving the attention he was giving her sensitive breast.

She held on as long as she could before coming again.

After giving her a few moments, he flipped her over, putting them in the missionary position.

She nodded for him to continue.

They continued having sex for another half hour, going from missionary to doggy before finishing off with reverse cowgirl.

The slayer laid on his back when it was over, with Elena resting her head on his chest as she cuddled up to him.

**LEMON END**

morning

Elena was the first to wake, walking casually out of her room with a bathrobe in her kitchen.

Then a thud could be heard as Doomslayer got out of bed with nothing but sheet on.

All that time, not getting any has seriously drained him.

He stumbles for a few moments getting his clothes and armor on.

For the first time in a long time, he wasn't consumed by his rage. 

It was incredibly Foreign to him since this happened before discovering his pet rabbit Daisy's remains.

After finally getting dressed and putting on his armor, he walks out, still a little tired from the long night.

He is greeted with Elena's sight sitting in her kitchen, drinking some coffee while using her laptop.

There was an awkward silence in the air as he had no idea what to say.

"I love to stay here longer with you, but I have work to do," she said with a frown.

He simply nodded.

"Don't worry about me as I'm sure you have many battles ahead," she added.

He lays a small mechanical object on the table "if you want to visit the fortress, you can" was all he could say.

"Thank you." She got up to give a kiss on the lips before going back to her laptop.

He gave her his goodbye before leaving.

When he finally left the building, he opened a portal back to the fortress.

**With Elena**

The moment she saw him pass through the portal, she let out a small squeal of enjoyment.

She finally was able to meet the slayer and get close to him.

And to top it all off, she has a key to his base that she keeps to herself till her dying breath.

Right now, she has to work from home as his strength was more incredible than she thought.

When she left her room, it took all her willpower to walk normally.

**With Doomslayer**.

After arriving home, he was greeted by the smug laughter of Haden.

"Did you enjoy your time with the doctor?"

He didn't respond, just walked to his room, intending to get some rest after a long night.

"Fine, be that way I'll keep an eye out to see if there's more demon activity."

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand upon this story in the future depending on how the ancient gods part 1 and 2 playout


End file.
